deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikells/Top 10 Worst Death Battles
Created by two guys from Screwattack named Ben Singer and Chad James, this series has became one of the most popular internet shows. Either you like the show for it's fight scenes and humor, or you hate the show due to your preferred character losing or if the battle's wrong. And while they have made a lot of good fights, a ton of them have been bad, the reason being either the fight sucks, it's forgettable, it's wrong, or all of them combined. So as of now, here are the worst DBs in my opinion. 10 Easily forgettable, this fight was nothing more than a lame filler fight between two Mario enemies who can barely fight. This episode was kind of funny, but it's nothing memorable, and I would recommend skipping it if you're not a fan of same series fights. The fight wasn't awful, but it just wasn't anything special, which is why this is only #10. 9 You probably forget this existed until I mentioned it now, didn't ya? Anyway, this fight is very forgettable, and probably one of the most forgotten Death Battles. The fight was mediocre, the analysis was nothing more than cat jokes, and both of these characters are pretty obscure, which it makes it even more forgettable. 8 Hey look, another forgettable fight with characters no one cares about it. The analysis was nothing special, the music was unmemorable, and the fight was WAY too short and all Sektor did was do shitty flips on lamps. Next. 7 According to "Reasons we hate Death Battle", this battle was the least viewed Death Battle so far, having barely 1 million views. And for good reasoning, the battle was awful and short, the anaylsis was nothing more than bomb jokes, and the outcome was wrong. This battle didn't get much attention, and it should be kept that way. 6 Another forgettable Death Battle with literally no connections other than fighting game bosses. The fight was short, the anaylsis was pretty short, and the music was pretty bad. Poor Shang Tsung didn't deserve this kind of stomp match, and Akuma and Shang should've been given different opponents that actually had connections and wasn't a stomp. 5 FUCK. THIS. FIGHT. This fight is a fucking piece of shit that needs to die. Fuck Holy Weapons. Fuck the Death Curse. Fuck the gay ass Bowser downplaying. Fuck. This. 4 Easily the worst fight in Season 3, this piece of shit fight was obviously a filler fight, as it was something so bad, that fucking Shadow vs Vegeta from Season 1 was superior. Terrible fight, terrible music, and that stupid Spoon joke isn't even funny. This fight is an embarrassment to Season 3. 3 What the fuck was ProJarrad on? This fight has NO connections, Starscream was played WAY OUT OF CHARACTER, and it was an obvious middle finger to Transformers fans. They also got the outcome wrong, as Starscream could fucking solo MLP with his pinky. 2 This battle was an obvious filler fight. The fight was way too fucking short, the music was awful, and Cap barely got any hits on Batman. This battle was also incorrect, which makes this not only a shitty fight, but it's forgettable and wrong. It was obviously made to shut up Batman fanboys, and nothing else, which makes it a piece of shit. Dishonorable mentions 1 You may have saw this coming, but honestly, it deserves this spot more than any other fight listed here. The fight was mediocre, the anaylsis was meh, but there's reasons why this is Number 1. One, it's so fucking wrong it hurts. Two, it's obvious bias towards RWBY and the fact that the creator died. Three, The kill was awful and Four, it's caused a fan war so big that it's almost as big as Goku vs Superman. So in conclusion, FUCK THIS FIGHT. Category:Blog posts